


Snooping around in the vents

by Maruna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have three shippers who have too much free time.</p><p>And a new couple on base.</p><p>You guess what happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was a calm day at HQ. Winston ordered a rest day for all after their recent mission. It was overall a successful mission, with only Hanzo getting injured when a Talon agent managed to get to his position. But it was all minor injuries, nothing a day of rest couldn’t fix. Of course this means another mission has started for the younger members of the new Overwatch.

“Alright. Everyone in their positions?” Hana shifted a little in the vent. She was more than thankful that it was mostly clean thanks to the drones that clean and check for any bugs or defects in the vent weekly. Now she can settle quietly and watch the hallway without other people knowing of what she is doing.

Well with exception of two people.

“You betcha,” Lucio whispered with a wide grin. Skating along the hallway along his usual track – still occasionally glide on the wall despite Angela chiding him how dangerous it is. It will be fine he thought, after all he did this in the last battle and managed to dodge a shower of bullet.

Racing alongside him was Lena. Pulled in to this mission by sweets and her own curiosity, although it did not make her feel all that good needing to snoop around like this. “You sure this is a good idea?” Rewind power is probably not meant for a fake race and to ensure other members won’t intrude on their _‘intel gathering’_. At the same time she has been wondering just how close a certain cowboy is to the grumpy archer.

Hana on the other hand has no such concerns. She charged her camera and cleared the storage just so she could record this. “Of course! Such lovey dovey couple should be commemorated.”

Strangely though this is rather low-key for McCree, she fully expected the guy to just announce the relationship in middle of breakfast. Confirming her suspicion with just one sentence and they could go start teasing the two just like they teased the Ice Bears. (She stopped when seeing Zarya lifting up her mech and made a motion indicating that she probably going to break it with her bare hands) Then again he is with Hanzo, he probably is the reason why no one really notice how close they are together. Maybe Mercy noticed, or Reinhardt, considering the off handed comment they dropped made the two grown man blush so hard. Hana still have those pictures on her phone.

Suddenly Lucio’s voice sparks up over the comm. “Shhhh! I think Hanzo finally got let out of med bay.” Quickly he took Tracer by the hips and glide up to the wall with her to avoid collusion. They both give a friendly wave before landing on the other side of the corridor. The archer has been here long enough that sudden appearance of the two speedsters doesn’t faze him anymore. He gave them a polite nod, before rounding the corner. Not really paying attention to the duo that stopped at the other end to watch him go.

“Oh looks like he is going to the common room 2.” He commented quietly. It was the only logical room with the route Hanzo taken. Especially knowing Angela grilled him about proper rest period after injuries, he probably would not go to any training room in that corridor.

Lena let out a puff. “Figures he would like the room that has a lock and no camera.” This would have been so much easier if they pick a room with a window or a keyhole to peek through, but it was also to be expected if Hanzo really wanted to keep his stoic and serious image in front of everyone.

“But free access with the vents~” Hana chimed and carefully crawl along the route. The map of the vents already downloaded to her phone and it wasn’t hard to follow the minimap to get to the correct room. “Going into position now-”

“Oh! We spot McCree, looks like he is heading for the same space.” Lena couldn’t hide her excitement, this might really just be true. If so it would be the most adorable thing to happen this week. She could also see why they would be attracted to each other, they have a similar dark path with bad decisions. Though McCree seems to be able to get past it and move on, Hanzo always seems to feel guilty. Having to see Genji everyday probably doesn’t help a lot. And it would be nice for the cowboy to loosen him up a bit.

“Alright phase 2 guys. I’m gonna film the thing. You two can watch it on your goggles or that monitor we set up yesterday. Make sure no one catch us from doing this!” She wiggled a little, settling down comfortably with a good view of the older Shimada.

“Especially the Shimada brothers,” Lena laughed. She could imagine Hanzo’s face if he ever finds out they were taking pictures or filming their intimate moments. Might be an invasion of privacy now that she think about it, but it wouldn’t hurt if they show it to no one else.

Lucio laughed along as well, knowing what Lena imagined. Although some other question came up. “If they are really hooking up... should we tell Genji?”

Silence fell over the three. Hana is mentally kicking herself, she has completely forgotten to ask Genji and bring him into this snooping. Ninja skills are so useful in these situations and not to mention she probably don’t have to crawl around the ventilation ducts for the whole time. Lena just had a realisation that he probably has no idea, considering the majority of his time is spent with Zenyatta or Mercy. And when the brothers are together they probably won’t be discussing love life so much. Lucio just hope they don’t meet him today, otherwise the explaining will be all on the girls. He has no idea how to get through that conversation.

“Nah~” Lena chimed, echoing Hana’s thoughts. She know the girl probably have to keep absolute silence in order for her to film this properly. “Besides I’m sure he would figure it out. They are brother’s after all.”

He wasn’t very convinced and wanted to point out their bloody history, but his trail of thought is cut by excitement. “Shh! Shh! McCree just got into the room and lock the door.” Hana hissed quietly and then zoomed in on the sofa, making sure none of the metal bars shows up in the video feed.

“Oh shit! We gotta get to a good spot!” He completely forgot his question and quickly skates up to second level and to one of the monitor rooms. Winston usually works at the main monitor room elsewhere to make sure there are no intruders coming to base. And also his other experiment. So naturally they set up a separate room far away from their main common area so no one can intrude.

Lena popped in a little later just as Lucio log in to the system and wirelessly connect to Hana’s camera. “Don’t forget the popcorn!” She pulled some chair over with her legs before plopping down next to Lucio to enjoy some sweet footage of first love.

Meanwhile Hanzo also just settle down in the room, sitting cross legged on the sofa. His bow is on his lap and some new bowstrings beside him. If he wasn’t allowed to practice he has to at least make sure his weapon is always in peak condition. Despite being in the new Overwatch for quite sometime, he still avoid most others. Preferring the silence and the quiet solitude. There are only a few exception, and he couldn’t help but smile seeing the cowboy entering the room.

Hana shifted a little – and her camera as well – just so she could perfectly capture both boys’ faces. She has never seen such a relaxed face on Hanzo, and that smile. It made him look younger. McCree was just the usual charming flirty self, though he is more hands on here then out in the public. Already plopping himself down next to the archer, the curve of their body nestled neatly against each other. They talk so softly at each other, Hana had to up the microphone sensitivity on her camera just to get some discernible words. However with just the tone they could guess what kind of soft and mushy stuff they spill for each other.

“URGH! WHY ARE THEY SO **CUTE**!” Lena yelled, watching the video feed on the monitor. While both Lucio and Hana has to stifle their giggles. This is a scene that will never be seen in their normal days. Hana is also thankful she put the volume on her headphone down low so those words will never reached the two lovers at the couch. She doesn’t want to distract them.

Not when McCree is putting the moves on. Already kissing him deeply and gently pulled the bow out of Hanzo’s hand. Surprisingly he let go. She has never seen him let go that easily before. In battle he would clutch his bow tightly even if he was too injured to continue fighting. Hana has to put her hand over her mouth to stifle any sounds.

This is getting way too good.

McCree was literally pushing the smaller man down into the sofa and crawling all over him. Trailing kisses on the exposed skin. Hanzo was laughing – actually laughing out loud. Was he ticklish there? They don’t know and if they really need to know they could always ask Genji later. For now they are just enjoying the action. The way McCree shamelessly sucked on the dragon tattoo, biting and licking it as if it was a treat. His other hand fumbling a little as it tries to pull off Hanzo’s top. He wasn’t doing well, not with the way Hanzo pulling at the red serape, quickly unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. His hands wandered to the cowboy’s hips and was about to slip behind the belt.

Hana shifted a little in an attempt to get a better look, but regretted instantly as it nudged her headphone off. Despite her small stature, the ducts are still a tiny space and her headphone is pretty large. It landed against the ventilation grate with a loud clang. Instantly the boys jolted upright and look towards the source. Just to see a sheepish girl holding a camera at them.

“Hana? What are you- Is that a camera?” McCree can’t really process this right now. His heart is still hammering in his chest, his hand was on the Peacemaker but thankfully he hasn’t lifted up. Although he was honestly shaken with that sudden noise – he thought they got an intruder, someone coming after him again. Hanzo on the other hand was completely silent, but his face shows all the fear and embarrassment.

Before another word is uttered there was a loud thwak. Hana has never feared the archer’s reflex any more than now with the way he manage to grab his bow and shot an arrow straight through the camera lens. It skewered deep into the metal vents and making sad electrical sound.

Fear however giveaway quickly to indignation. “ _THAT’S MY STREAMING CAMERA!_ ” One of her streaming camera at least. She can’t risk missing a day streaming with broken equipment. But that one was one her favourite, and now completely unusable and stuck in the vents.

“You are streaming this _live_!?” McCree’s face was completely red, just as much as Hanzo. Though he kept his face turned away as he pulled his clothe back up.

The gig is up and she knows it. “Whelp, I’m taking off.” With that she pushed off from the grate and slide along the vents. Good thing she has lots of practice crawling around tight spaces thanks to her Meka. The inside is seriously small and at start she has small problem in crawling in and out of the mech without using the injecting button.

On the other side of base, Lucio and Lena stare at each other. Their video feed was just cut out suddenly and they can only fear the worst.

“We should jet,” Lena commented as she bagged the popcorn and push the chair to their original position.

“And delete these footages” Lucio mumbled quietly as he rapidly typed on the monitor, deleting that video and logging out. Hana might get mad for that, but he is more interested to not get the most seasoned agent angry. He has seen what those dragons could do and that ye olde gun.

“Before they find us.” One last look around and Lena was satisfied that no one should suspect what they were watching here.

“Yup.” Lucio made sure his cross-fade suit is on speed boost. Who knows who they are going to meet as they race away from their current location.

Speaking of which, there was a sudden sweet bubbly voice chimed up at the doorway. “Hello, what are you guys doing?” Mei popped her head in, very curious on what the two were doing in a dark room.

“ **NOTHING. GOTTA GO.** ” They yelled in unison and quickly nyoom out of the room. They have never run as fast in battle before. Surprising Mei a little, but she shrugged and went towards the gym. Either way they head towards the kitchen. One to put the unfinished popcorn away for after dinner snack, and two finding Hana. If she managed to get away from the guys, she should be taking refuge there as well.

They found Hana later at the large dining tab with one ear red and her face buried in her arm – pouting and muttering rapidly in Korean. Obviously getting an earful from one of the men – most likely McCree since they did spot Hanzo stalking off on the way here, face still red.

“So we probably shouldn’t do this ever again,” Lucio commented with a small laugh and gently pat Hana on the head.

Hana glared at them both with puffed cheeks. “Nah uh, I am going to make them pay for destroying my babies.”

“Careful love, you are going to sound like our dear Swedish gramps.” Lena giggled a little as she plopped down as well. She got her confirmation, and despite the scare, it was such a cute thing to see the two so happy and relaxed with each other.

Lucio sat down on the other side, stretching out his leg a little. “Girl shouldn’t you just let them do this at their own pace?”

“Oh this isn’t about outing them anymore. I hate losing.” Lena and Lucio both actually have to stifle their giggles. They know she is an adult, but when she gets angry – or on ‘tilt’ as she calls it – she is acting so much like a child they couldn’t help it. “Can’t believe McCree said I would be too loud for any recon work. He is louder than me in Meka! I will show him! I will not get caught filming them next time.”

“Oh what are you filming?” A sudden metallic voice sound out from behind them. It almost made the three jumped out of their chair. Genji stood right behind them, head cock to one side in curiosity.

“Ah... Hi Genji.” Lucio shuffled his feet a little. Sending silent signals of help to the other two. Although Lena given him the same expression as well. How do you explain this? Without some sort of bad reactions? True the time spent with the Omnic Monk has mellow out Genji’s attitude to a more serious and gentle one. But this is not exactly something that could easily said.

For Hana it was absolutely no problem. It might be a bit petty but she is still upset about her camera destruction. “Genji there is something we need to tell you.” Despite Hana’s serious face, the other two can see the evil glint in those eyes.

Before they could protest or cover up the girl’s mouth. The words were uttered. “McCree is dating your brother. They almost fucked in the common room.”

To their surprise, Genji immediately burst out into laughter. “Haha, nice joke but I don’t think my brother is gay for someone as loud as him.”

There was a moment of silent realisation and the most evil grin appearing on Hana. Lucio already throw his hands up and left. Lena could only stay on the sideline and pray that Hana isn’t going to go too far. Or actually stop her. Yeah maybe this is a good time to stop her.


	2. Player 2 Entered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji got dragged into this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got more ideas and thus this chapter is born

_How did he get into this? Why did he agree to this plan?_

Genji mentally berated himself as he walk around Hanamura in bright orange hoodie and black jeans. Just similar clothe he used to wore before the fight and the changes. He took off his helmet and ventilator mask so it would not tear the fabric much, and just to actually feel the wind on his face and through his hair again. His vents periodically spurt out gas that makes clothe puff out a little and there was no hiding those green lights that shine through the cloth easily.

Thankfully all of it is covered by the fact there are a good mix of other Omnics and cyborgs in the crowd, so he doesn’t really stand out. Then again there is also a tiny Korean girl next to him, her hair in a bun and blowing a bubble gum like nothing is wrong. But so much stuff is wrong.

For a start its kind of hard to believe that his brother is fully capable of maintaining a normal stable relationship. Considering how much he seems to ignore other members of Overwatch initially. He hardly make friends back in the old days anyways, much preferring to go home and train then stay around with friends after school. Sometime he comes along to hang out with his group, but even then he just stands on the side and not do anything, or just read. Until he started challenging him to an arcade game, just has to phrase it as insulting as possible to goad him to take a seat in front of the controller. It would result in his brother crushing him through superior reflex. Yet it was worth it to see Hanzo loosen up with a soft smile later on their way home, sometime he even get to carry home prizes that they won with game tokens. It was all worth it, even if those days dwindled as they got older.

Though right now there is only one question that plagues his mind. How did he missed it?

That afternoon, the more he tried to argue against the three, the harder it was. Hana could practically list every single time they have flirted with each other right off the top of her head. And despite the lack of video evidence – in which Hana actually leapt up from her seat and screamed at Lena when she revealed they deleted the footage – there are still a lot of other evidence that the two men has been steadily growing closer towards each other.

It can even be said it started from the time McCree invited Hanzo to a round at the shooting range. Just something innocuous and friendly after a meal, although by the grumble from Torbjorn the next day they tore apart all the training bots, afterwards they have a shootout regularly. From then on it was quite often they spend time together. Whether it was sharing stories or more friendly competitions, they are not usually far apart. It extended all the way into battle, where McCree would take care of anyone that tried to sneak up on the archer. While Hanzo have arrows all nocked and ready for those that tried to trap the cowboy.

He didn’t think much of it until now. At that time he was just glad that Hanzo was slowly fitting into the team. He knows how wary and stubborn his brother could be. Just didn’t thought it would go that well.

Yet in the distance, there they are. Hanzo choosing to wear a more casual gear, a stylish black pinstriped shirt with a dark blue jacket and his hair in a low pony tail, the usual yellow ribbon tied around his wrist. He knows that he still carrying a weapon somewhere, but it’s kind of hard to see with the cowboy having his arm around him. Which was just as well, they are in a fairly busy shopping district, and they shouldn’t scare the other people with visible weapons. McCree was mostly in his usual gear, his hat a forever constant even though he wasn’t wearing his favourite red serape. He was still in red though, a bright red plaid shirt with a tan vest over on top.

“I am pretty sure your brother dressed him,” Hana commented after seeing them together. Phone already out and snapping some extra photos.

“Why...”

“You think the cowboy who wore that holey sweatpants around base could care less about how he looked in public?” She zoomed in carefully and cropping out other shoppers. Others pay no mind to her and probably assume she was playing Pokemon GO. “I bet Hanzo was the one forced him into it.”

Genji can’t argue, Hanzo was always image conscious and was the first to comment on his green hair when he first dyes it. He still doesn’t regret that, it was bright and pretty. And he was more than thankful that Mercy managed to preserve most of it underneath his helmet. He hasn’t shown it to Hanzo though, but he expected the same expression of disappointment and disgust from his parents.

It didn’t take long for Hana to get her fill of photo of the couple and started to grin devilishly.

“Alright so let’s go through the plan a bit-”

“I can’t believe you talk me into this...” Or that he has caved to his curiosity and agreed. He sucks in a deep breath, trying to soothe his aching lungs and rampaging thoughts in his head.

Hana just glared at him. “I’m more surprised you haven’t noticed. He is your brother dang it. Don’t you at least hang out with him before that fight? Or did you really just chase girls all day and acting like a little prick?”

He can’t answer. It was a pretty accurate description.

He spent most of his time screwing around in town. Abusing his ninja ability to gain prizes or flirt with all the girls, until Hanzo come around to drag him back by the ear. Any time their parent wanted to hold an official meeting, he would run and hide. Letting his older brother deal with it by himself. After all he was the one that has to inherit everything, and he got a handle on it. Looking back, he kind of wished he was less selfish, maybe he would have noticed somethings. Something that would prevent their deadly fight.

Come to think of it, Hanzo has always seem bored and disinterested when it comes to all the arranged marriage meetings. He made a joke about him being gay, but seeing the disdain on their parent’s face and how much Hanzo fidgeted under those gaze, he made a point to never bring this up again. Perhaps that was one of the reasons this relationship was being kept a secret?

“Oh! They are going into a store, we need to get closer.” She didn’t hesitate to grab him by the arm and pulled him into the store. It’s windows displaying numerous televisions of varying sizes and J-pop blasting on all speaker. Genji sighed as he keeps up with the girl, who is already opening up a some sort of GPS map. Did she actually bugged them? And more importantly when did she do it?

“Are you really that mad about what McCree said?” He asked, trying to carefully slip through the crowd to follow her. She somehow dodged everyone so easily despite her eyes glued to her phone.

“Yes, and I am going to make him take it back when I got a photo of them making out. Maybe more action if we’re lucky.”

Genji really didn’t want to think about that, but now his imagination went ahead and showed him the image. The vents spurts out more mist to cool down his system. He has to pull up the hood here, both to cover his hair so Hanzo won’t notice and to hide the pink coming across his face.

Hana couldn’t care less, she pull out her bunny earbuds and hand one end to him. “Here, listen to this. Hopefully there are no other devices here that use the same frequency.” Wouldn’t do to have the whole conversation broadcasted over radio wave, she knew that is the point where she might actually get killed.

Putting in the headphone he could hear their voice loud and clear over the music. Both of them carefully peak through the top of the aisle to see what are they doing...

+++

“So what exactly are you looking for here?” McCree asked absentmindedly, hands playing with the new phones on display. Of course they have better ones thanks to Winston building it for them, but it was always fun to beat some kid’s score on Fruit Ninja VII.

“A camera.” Hanzo replied, looking down the aisle to look for the right one. Didn’t take too long to find it, but it doesn’t help when there are so many other people clustered there obscuring the display. He wondered if it was a better idea to switch to a quiet store, or even asking Winston. Then again it was sort of his fault to begin with. McCree looked up just in time to see the crowd dispersed under the lordly gaze of the elder Shimada.

“A camera? Oh... Feeling guilty ‘bout destroying hers?” McCree smiled, rocking on his heels.

Hanzo merely turned away to look at some of the camera on display. “I may have overreacted a little.” He made no mention that McCree himself has his hands on the Peacemaker, and was twitching to shoot at the source of the sound. Times with the cowboy taught him that certain sounds will trigger him badly. Metal clanging against a duct is just one of the many sounds. There is no reason to bring this point up.

“Maybe she would think twice about meddling like that,” he clicked his tongue lightly. “Though I wouldn’t mind you lift this gag in my mouth.” He has been dying to just openly kiss his boyfriend on base. Just to shower him with affection and tease that delightful laugh out of him. But Hanzo was not comfortable with it, and he really couldn’t blame him for that. Besides he didn’t actually ban him from saying that they are in a relationship. If people ask he would happily admit it. That’s how Reinheart and Ana know, they literally just catch up to them and asked. He would never forget that nervous flushing face on Hanzo, it was adorable.

“No.” He took out the broken shell of the destroyed camera and tries to match it with the one on the display. It doesn’t help that Hana has painted the thing pink and cover some sections with cute bunny stickers. Either she really liked doing that, or it was for a stream, he didn’t know. He just wants to find the right one.

McCree on the other hand flop on top of the smaller man and pouted. “Why not?”

“I do not want brats snooping around in vents again.” It was a poor excuse and both of them know it. McCree just huffed a little, but in the end he would wait. Besides the way he see it, the more people found out and later ask question, the quicker he gets to cuddle with his boyfriend on base without needing to worry about locking the door.

Actually he probably still lock the door considering how cuddling tend to lead to other activities.

And other people wanting to see it. “You think they are following us today?” He asked standing up straight to look around for a moment. Maybe he would end up spotting that tell-tale headphones, but spots nothing other than a small wisp of vent gas. Probably someone’s cybernetic parts or some Omnic trying to cool down.

The smaller man remained quiet for a bit before answering, “I sincerely hope not.” He wondered if he should just buy a cheaper camera just in case that was the case. Since there are so many different models here and he wasn’t really sure if it was the right one. His arrow just so happens to wrecked the serial code to the point beyond recognition. And he never had a need for a camera and thus has no idea where to begin when looking at the specs.

“Eh, Hana is still probably fuming at base with what I said,” he still regrets none of it though. It took him ages to chase the girl down the corridor with her managing to scurry along the ducts. The talk is probably really necessary to stop her from trying to film them like that again.

Although hearing that Hanzo sighed and crossed his arms. “What did you do?”

Crap. Hearing that tone, it made it feel like Ana was grilling into him about teaching Fareeha that cuss word. “Oh nothing, oh hey look I think that one is a match-”

“ _What did you do?_ ”

McCree rubs his mechanical elbow, trying to avoid eye contact. Though not working too well as he could feel the dragon’s intense glare. “I may have made a comment about her sneaking ability.”

“And there you go running your mouth off... And you just have to incite that competitive streak.” not that it’s any usual to how McCree usual acts. No filter whatsoever on his mouth. What comes to his mind usually gets blurted out within seconds. It was merely unfortunate that it probably poked the most competitive person on this planet. Or at least at base.

“Hey I ain’t lying when I said that giant bunny machine was loud.”

“No louder than your ridiculous getups.”

“Hey!”

Hanzo merely chuckled lightly at Jesse’s reaction. He remembered how loud and annoying those spurs are. Though now hearing those sounds meant the cowboy was close, and he has nothing to worry about. McCree couldn’t help but laughed along as well, he isn’t exactly wrong about those things, but he want to have that cowboy look. Besides he wasn’t an assassin anyway, there was no reason for him to be quiet. And for little Hana who is constantly in the spotlight of internet streams, she has no reason to be quiet either.

“She maybe the youngest of all of us, but she fights well.” Hanzo commented quietly. He does observe everyone’s fighting style to ensure all his shots will not harm them. And the young girl was quick and brave to rocket off into the middle of hostile territory. Setting things up for the rest of the team to come in and clean up.

“Huh, you ever said that about your brother?”

“Genji? He always fights well. Never took him long to learn the techniques from our masters. Sometime if he sneaks out, I would have some trouble finding him to bring him back home.” There was a quiet glimmer in those eyes and proudness in his voice. Although his face remained mostly passive, McCree was getting better at spotting these hidden expressions.

“Don’t think I ever hear you so proud him.” He chuckled and wrap his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “Should show it more often.”

“Hmph... perhaps...” It would be nice. And in all honesty he was proud of the development of his little brother, thanks to an Omnic monk. But at the same time, every time he sees the scarred face and knowing that it was him that made those marks...

Suddenly McCree’s face came into view, breaking through his thoughts. Quietly he felt his lips against his. He no longer hesitates as he returned the kiss, just something soft and gentle. They pulled away soon, they are in public and it’s not the best place to be making out. Though Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh a little seeing that bright goofy smile and gently push the scruffy face away from him. For now they better get the camera sorted before any other business.

+++

Genji took out the earbud.

“We should go,” he mumbled softly. He had heard enough really. Hard to believe just a few words from the cowboy could get that much out of Hanzo. He could no longer remember the last time Hanzo looked at him proudly. Before the fight it was mostly disappointment and frustration, and afterwards it was pain beyond any words. And it was probably his fault as well. It did take him ten years to go back home and try to make amends.

_If he was just a little more attentive back then... Maybe... Just maybe... the fight will never happen..._

“Nuh- uh,” Hana shook her head, and tuck her phone back in her pockets. She turned to him with an excited grin. “Got my shots. Now I’m getting my camera. They need my help in getting the right one.”

“You don’t need me then,” with a sigh he turned and prepares to leave. Probably should put back his mask on, give his cybernetic lungs an easier time in supplying oxygen to the rest of his body.

Without warning he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Hana giving him the same grin as the one when she told him about the two men. “Oh no you’re coming with me.” She quickly tugged him along, making sure to lock tight on the wrist so she could feel it when he wants to pull out something in his ninja arsenal.

It was kind of unnecessary because he couldn’t pull away from her without causing a huge fuss. There are too many people around them to actually just jump on the display stands and run away. People would think he was a thief or something. And karma felt it was a good time for his cybernetic lung acts up. Seizing and making him cough aloud, enough to draw gazes. He really shouldn’t have left his mask off for such a long period of time.

Both Hanzo and McCree sighed when they spotted them. In retrospect they should have known this would have happened. They all know Hana has a revenge streak when her skills are involved.

“That laugh I heard was from you wasn’t it,” McCree glared at the girl, who smiled in the brightest - and most fake - innocent smile. Hanzo just quietly rubbed his temple. He expected Hana thought he really didn’t expect Genji to be here as well. Who is scratching the back of lime green hair and looking absolutely sheepish.

“I hear you are buying me a new camera.” Hana bounced on her heels, more than absolutely giddy. She has wanted a upgrade for a while, but finding no excuse with all her equipment working just well.

Seeing that smile, McCree couldn’t stay mad at her. “You are shameless,” he patted the girl’s head and let her run past to look at the various cameras.

“I learn from the best.”

“She has a point.” Hanzo commented off-handedly.

Everyone - except McCree - laughed. Genji noted how easily Hanzo can smile now, something pure and genuine. When did that reappear again? Did he really not notice?

McCree pouted a little, they are enjoying teasing him way too much. However he can now get his revenge on one of them right now.

“Well since you two know, I get to do this now!” Without warning he swept Hanzo off his feet. A cheeky grin plaster across his face.

“Wha- Jesse!” Before any more words can be said, he was kissed. Deeper and more forceful, he couldn’t help but to return it with the same eagerness. However it doesn’t stop his face from being completely red when he was allowed back on the floor. Nor did it stop the inevitable slap on the back of his head. “You are completely shameless!” Hanzo grumbled in a hushed whisper.

McCree just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He gave him a wink and finger gun before striding off to join with Hana in camera browsing. Leaving the Shimada brothers alone.

Silence hung between them. Genji didn’t really know how to explain himself, he should be above stalking his brother on dates, but here he is. “Aniki...” he starts, but stopped seeing Hanzo just shaking his head.

“Hana roped you into this?” There was another sigh as Genji nodded. “It’s alright. I didn’t mean to keep this from you.”

“I’m more surprised that this happened.”

“Me too, I’m not quite sure how.”

“But are you happy with this?”

Hanzo paused for a bit before answering softly. “Yes. Yes I am.”

Genji smiled quietly to himself. McCree really helps bring Hanzo out and it makes him so happy to see him relaxed like that.

Suddenly he felt his hand on his head. A light ruffle of his hair, making his hair sticks out like some kind of unkempt lawn. It reminded of their younger days. Before any responsibilities has laid upon his brother. Where he was smiling freely, and ruffled his hair as they practice their sword arts.

“Don’t play around too much alright? She shouldn’t pick up some weird habit from you.” Hanzo smiled gently, so closed to how it used to be.

Genji can’t help but mirrored that smile from his brother.

“Haha, sure.”

Slowly but surely. Things will be okay.

And it is good to know his brother will be well taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I posted these sort of drabbles ^^'''
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive comments. I know my grammar might be all over the place


End file.
